The invention is directed to a diesel internal combustion engine, particularly for vehicles and comprising an air intake pipe for supplying air of combustion to combustion cylinders and a throttle valve located in the air intake pipe and pivotable therein for controlling a flow cross-section.
In such diesel internal combustion engines for vehicles, a dangerous operating state can occur if more combustible fuel-air mixture is supplied than was selected by the driver per actuation of the accelerator pedal due to disturbances in the combustion cylinders. Damages to the internal combustion engine can occur by exceeding the allowable maximum speed, or accidents can occur because it is not possible to "ease up on the gas" ("automatic acceleration").
It is already known for diesel engines with fuel injection pumps to stop the fuel supply to the fuel injection pump in such cases by an emergency stopping device, so that the engine stops after the pump interior space is sucked empty by the fuel injection pump (DE-OS 30 04 335). In fuel injection pumps with a large pump interior, the reaction time, i.e. the time between the occurrence of disturbance until the stopping of the engine, is relatively long. The emptying of the pump interior can be accelerated and the reaction time of the emergency stopping device can accordingly be shortened by additional measures.